Holidays NewYears Eve The Engagement
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Synopsis: D/V fluff. SG-1 plus Jack, Sam, and Carolyn are invited to the White House New Year's Eve Party. Ships Ahoy! D/V, S/J, C/C, T/I, L/K.  Authors note: I decided to post this early since most of us will be inebriated or 2. Asleep on New Years Eve.


**Title:** Holidays – New Year's Eve – The Engagement

**Author:** spacegypsy1

**Rating:** Not Suitable for Children – May or may not contain adult themes

**Category:** Romance. One shot or Sequel

**Pairings:** Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran (with Mentions- Sam, Jack, Cam, Carolyn, Teal'c, Ishta, Landry, Kim Lam.)

**Characters**: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran,

**Spoilers/Timeline:** Sometime about or right after season 10 or thereafter sometime when it seems appropriate or maybe... or no spoilers indicated that I know of or can perceive

**Word Count** 1500 approximately words. ** Chapter Count**: No additional chapters...But may or may not have another sequel.

**Synopsis:** D/V fluff. SG-1 plus Jack, Sam, and Carolyn are invited to the White House New Year's Eve Party. Ships Ahoy! D/V, S/J, C/C, T/I, L/K.

**Authors note:** I decided to post this early since most of us will be Inebriated or asleep on New Years Eve. or Shooting off fun fireworks.

~0o0~

"What about this one?" Vala announced with a touch of complaint as he came out of the bathroom.

Daniel struggled to insert a cuff link and looked up only as he sat in the chair. "Wow. Uh uh, way too much cleavage."

"Then I need to go shopping, this is the last of my dressy dresses." She sat on his lap, pulled his face to her with her hands on his ears and kissed him with as much tease as she could muster in her current mood. Letting him go, Vala stood. "We could stay in, wear our birthday suits and the bed covers."

"We have to go it's the White House New Years Eve party. SG-1's the honored guests, though no one really knows why but us."

"Why? Mitchell told me the President won't even be there until just before midnight because he has to go to another three or four parties. So, see, actually we really could stay in for a while."

"No. Now, please get dressed."

"Well, I guess I can wear my uniform."

"Very funny." He grinned waggling his eyebrows. "Put the turquoise one back on, it's not looking so bad now. There may not be a back to it, but at least it has a front."

Knowing he would never arrive on time if he watched her, Daniel went back to fitting the cuff link to his starched white shirt.

"What about this one?" She said, this time shuffling her feet and rolling her eyes.

"Oh my God. That just fits...clings everywhere. Vala, do you have on underwear...panties?"

"No, no room under here..."

"Oookaay. The black one. The first one." When she turned away his gaze dropped to her bum where the cling emphasized the mounds as she moved purposely towards the closet. "Wait!"

She turned with a knowing smile. "Yes?"

"I'll just help you out of that." The cuff link got tossed aside, he lunged towards her, and Vala laughed happily.

~0o0~

Jack noticed Daniel's disheveled appearance and cut his gaze to a flushed and seemingly sedate Vala. Damn those two and their rabbit addictions. Not happy, he came up beside Daniel and gruffly whispered. "You're two seconds away from being officially very, very, very late... can't you keep it in your pants for..."

Daniel lifted a fist in the military sign for halt, perused the room, found Sam, scanned her from mussed hair to the small pooch of her 'baby bump' and then cranked his head around to look back at Jack with a smirk.

"Okay, fine. Please go form a line and bring along your girlfriend, the Man is about to arrive!"

"Nobody else is in line. You're not in line. Obviously everyone is dancing and drinking..."

"Okay! I need you and Vala to get this line going so the President can do the meet and greet. For crying out loud, Daniel, it's nearly midnight!"

"He's not here either. And I've already met him."

Vala looked back and forth from Daniel to Jack. "Not me and Ishta. We haven't, have we, because he's the new guy one? And Muscle was Murray when he met him." Vala grinned and stood beside Jack. "Doesn't Ishta look stunning? And look at the way Muscles is looking at her. She can knock the Jaffa right out of him. Who knew she could look so, well, so Earth-like? And not a soul or body here, except for us of course, would know she was an alien. If I did girls I'd want to do her. Is this where the line forms? Did you know that some people call it a Queue and that Q is on Star Trek not the first one with the guy from Priceline, but the one with the English guy and the balls you guys play with... well actually only the white one..."

Jack's head which had bobbed in answer to her wacky speech stopped suddenly. "Ho! And I thought I was beginning to like you."

"Sir?" Mitchell came up behind Jack. "I'd advise to stop while you're ahead." Stepping beside Vala, Mitchell adjusted his dress blues.

"Right. Okay, the place is filling up faster than lifeboat on a sinking ship. Let's all play nice. Mitchell, you and Daniel are on Mal Doran Mouth duty. Try to keep her from getting us all execute. Daniel get in line beside your girl. Mitchell, what's up with your girl, the Doc, and Landry?" Jack turned away, yanked his multi-decorated jacket down and stared across the room.

"Arguing... again."

"About?" Irritation crept into Jack's voice.

"The secret wedding. She's still pissed that her parents got married without inviting her."

Voice rising the general balked, "It was a spur of the moment kinda thing!"

"Jack!" Daniel hissed. "Keep your voice down. The Presidential Music is starting."

Jack scanned the room, caught Sam's eye and jerked his head in his typical 'come here' gesture.

Sam batted her eyes, smiled and turned away.

Muttering, Jack took off in her direction. "Damn. It's gonna be one of those nights."

~0i0~

Trying to hide her nervousness, Vala snapped out, "I understand! Please quit! I know I'm supposed to call him MR. President. He's just a man, Daniel, and I think it's high time you had a woman in charge so I didn't even vote for him and I do have a voting card and I am a citizen of the U. A.!" Daniel's hand on her back gently prodded her forward and Vala found herself face to face with a grinning handsome man.

"Well this is a pleasure. You're Vala, right? I recognized you from your photograph."

Suddenly star struck, Vala promptly bobbed her head, her mouth going into full blown Cheshire Cat mode and she found herself unable to speak.

The president took her hands between his. "You know, Vala. This is the first time I've met an alien. It's alright if I call you an alien, isn't it? General O'Neill said it would be."

"Hmph!" Vala found her voice. "You met Murray, who is Teal'c of the Jaffa in reality and his wife Ishta, who is the highest priestess of the Hak'tyl. They are aliens, too, by the way. But you probably met him as Murray and maybe you didn't meet Ishta. Oh, your hands are rough. Daniel said you didn't like to get your hands dirty. Although, really, dirty and rough are not one in the same. You do play golf? Muscles... er... Murray... er Teal'c said you play like a new bee, I still don't get what bees have to do with golf."

The President turned and smiled at General Landry. "Ah, I see what you mean."

Daniel moved Vala away, quickly covering his laugh with a cough, his hand gently but firmly and insistently guiding her through the crowded dance floor. Eyes boring into the back of her head, he took deep breaths to keep from laughing out loud. When she looked back at him, he pointed ahead.

Halfway across the floor, he stopped, pulling her to him. He stared at her while the music played totally aware that she bewitched him, completely and fully cognizant that he was enthralled by her after all these years, knowing he found her, always, so alive, so herself, so lovely. Daniel leaned close, his hand sliding to her waist, the other wrapping her neck. "Marry me?" He said low, completely surprising himself.

She looked at him a bit shocked then laughed nervously. "If you ask me that again Daniel, I will say yes and I will hold it to you."

Head tilted and mouth hovering above hers, he whispered, "Huh?"

"Hold you to it, I mean."

Buzzing her mouth with a quick kiss he took her in his arms to dance, his cheek to hers, his lips against her ear. "Marry me, Vala. Marry me and stay with me forever and ever because I love you. Marry me and stay with me forever and ever because you love me. Will you?"

"Yes, forever and ever." Vala buried her face in the crook of his neck to hide her tears.

"I'm hoping those are tears of happiness."

She nodded winding her arms tight around his neck as she felt him tighten his arms around her pulling her as close to him as he could.

Neither of them realized the music had stopped and the countdown had begun.

~END HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
